The Night of the Silent Agent
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: When his friend is injured in a fight, it is up to Artie to find out why Jim was attacked and why a friend of theirs, a General, was murdered. Things become more complicated when a circus gets involved.


Chapter 1

The party was in full swing as the two agents walked in the door, after completely another case James West and Artemus Gordon were looking forward to seeing some old friends and relaxing for a while.

_"Senores!"_ a voice called out over the crowd.

Artie stood on his toes and saw a beautiful young woman walking towards them.

"Oh James, Artemus it is so good to see you again." the woman said.

"It's good to see you too Senora Marco." Jim said as he gently took the lady's hand and kissed it.

"I want to thank you gentlemen for catching that awful man yesterday." she said as her gaze moved over to Artie.

"It should be I thanking you for inviting us to this wonderful party." Artie said as he then kissed her hand. "Where is the General?"

"Oh, Desi is talking to some old friends from Mexico, but he should be along any minute. Can I get you gentlemen a drink?"

"Thank you." Both men said in unison, then Jim turned to Artie. "Artie will you relax? You're gonna insult our hostess with that look."

Artie knew that Jim was just teasing, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry Jim, you're right."

As the night went on and started to slow down Artie found himself enjoying the party, but something was still nudging at him; he couldn't tell what it was, but the feeling became stronger when he saw Gen. Marco finish his conversation with Jim then walk into his study.

As the gentlemen began to leave a small thump from the study caught Jim's attention. "Hold it Artie." he said quietly.

"What is it Jim?"

"Probably nothing, I'll be right back." And with that Jim crossed the room and walked into the study.

It wasn't what Jim was expecting; the room was dark, but he could make out the curtains waving in the breeze, the balcony doors were open. He thought maybe the General was out on the balcony, but that theory was cut short when he heard a small moan on one side of the desk.

He looked over and saw the General lying on the floor, as he knelt down to check on the injured man a figure jumped out from the shadows and attacked Jim.  
The struggle was hard, whoever his opponent was, they weren't no weakly, it took him a minute to break free and toss the figure across the room towards the open balcony. Jim then rubbed his eyes to try and focus more, then with a slight twist of his right arm, a pistol appeared in his palm, but before he could fire something wrapped around his neck and lifted him off his feet, chocking him. As he began to slip into darkness, with one final effort, Jim lifted the gun and fired into the ceiling.

Artie jerked away from the door when he heard the shots, and without a second thought he ran for the study, followed closely by Mrs. Marco. When they walked in the room was dark. "Get some light in here!" the Mrs demanded, and a guard went around and light some lanterns.

Artie looked around, he saw some broken furniture and the open windows, suddenly Mrs. Marco's scream jerk him from his present course, he turned to see Mrs. Marco kneeling over her dead husband. As he began to kneel down he heard a small moan from the other side of the desk, he crossed over to find the source of the sound.

"Jim!" he said as he knelt down and picked up his injured friend. "Jim! Jim, can you hear me?" he said as he gently shook him.

Slowly Jim opened his eyes, everything was a blur and when he tried to speak a sharp pain overwhelmed him and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Jim!" Artie cried once more, he then carefully lifted Jim in his arms and carried him across the street to the doctors house, with Mrs. Marco and a couple guards carrying Gen. Marco's body.

* * *

Artie paced back and forth while the doctor examined Jim in the other room. The doctor was careful as he checked for broken bones, all that was found were a lot of bruises, he then rubbed his hand across Jim's neck; the injured man began coughing and rocking in pain, he tried to reach up and touch his throat, but the doctors hand intercepted him. In his unconscious state, Jim grabbed the doctor thinking that he was the attacker, the doctor carefully broke one hand free, he reached up and grabbed a hypodermic needle and injected it into Jim's arm. After a few short moments, Jim's body went limp. The doctor just shook his head as he walked out to the front room. "Mr. Gordon?"

Artie stopped in his tracks and turned to talk to the doctor. "How is he Doc?"

"Well, there aren't any broken bones and no real sign of a concussion, but..."

"But what Doc?" Artie became filled with worry.

"But whatever or whoever he tangled with did some severe damage to his throat, but I won't know how bad until he wakes up."

Artie was a little shocked by this news, but he just nodded his head in acknowledgment, "What about the General?"

"He was dead long before you got him here."

"How did he die?" Artie asked as the doctor began to head to another room.

"Broken neck... You should count your friend lucky."

Artie looked up to see the General's widow crying by the front door. "Kiki, I'm sorry about Desi. He was good friend."

Kiki turned "And a good husband." she then buried her face into Artie shoulder. "Why would someone do this?"

Artie gently comforted his friend, "I wish I could answer that right now Kiki, but maybe in a few days I can. Look, why don't you go home and I'll come by and visit you tomorrow."

No other words were said as Kiki Marco and her guards headed for home, and Artie walked into the room where Jim was. At first the sight of Jim lying there filled Artie's heart with sadness, but he knew James, and knew that he would come out of it.  
Artie quietly grabbed a chair and sat down next to Jim's bed. "James my boy," he said, "You really had me worried there for a minute, but I know you, you'd never let a little set back like this keep you down."

Artie just listened to his friends steady breathing, and he prayed that Jim _would_ be alright.

* * *

Chapter 2

The late morning sunlight beamed through the curtains onto Jim's face, the light and warmth slowly woke him from his fitful slumber. He wasn't sure where he was until he spotted some surgical instruments across the room, then he realized that he was at Doc's place. As he continued to stir he could feel something in his hand; another hand, he then looked over to see Artie asleep, his head laid next to Jim's arm.  
Jim smiled, but as he tried to talk a wave of pain throbbed through his throat and down his arms, he lifted his left hand and grabbed his neck while his other hand squeezed Artie's hand.

The motion woke Artie up and he looked to see his friend in pain, "Jim, Jim what is it? Doctor!"

The doctor walked in and grabbed Jim's shoulders, "Mr. West, you must stop trying to talk, it'll only cause you more pain.

Fearfully Jim obeyed, and the pain began to subside.

"What's wrong with him Doc?" Artie asked, not letting go of Jim's hand.

The doctor didn't respond as he began to examine Jim's throat; the bruises were much clearer now, "Can you open your mouth for me Mr. West?"

Once again Jim obeyed, as he opened his mouth he could feel a small piece of wood holding down his tongue and he could hear the doctor mumbling.

"Doc, what's wrong with him?" Artie repeated.

"I'm afraid that his throat is severely damaged, he can't talk."

Artie could see the fear in Jim's eyes. "How Doc?"

"Whoever choked him last night knew _exactly _where to apply pressure that would leave him damaged if it did not kill him."

"Will he ever regain his voice again?"

Jim watched as the doctor crossed his arms. "There is a good chance that his voice will return, I have had many cases like his, some people regained their voices in a matter of days or weeks, but for others...

"They remained mutes." Artie finished as he helped Jim sit up.

"I'm afraid so," he then turned his attention to Jim, "Now Mr. West, you can go home, but I want you to take it easy and use this." the doctor handed Artie a small bottle.

"What is it?"

"It a special herb, just put about a teaspoon in some warm water and rub it on his neck everyday, it'll help take the swelling down and if his voice returns, signs should start appearing no later than next week."

"Thanks Doc," And with that, Artie and Jim headed for the train.

* * *

Jim was glad to be home. "Why don't you relax Jim and I'll make us some coffee." Artie said as he laid his hat down.

Jim nodded his head then sat down on the sofa, closed his eyes and tried to relax. But he didn't; suddenly he was back in the dark room, the figure in front of him was slowly disappearing, he tried to go after it but then something big grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing him. He fought for air, but he couldn't get any, just when he thought it was all over something grabbed his shoulder and began shaking him.

"Jim!" Artie said as he shook Jim awake.

Jim jerked open his eyes, his right hand grabbed the arm of the sofa as he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy Jim, it was just a nightmare." Artie said as he handed Jim a napkin to wipe his forehead with, Artie noticed Jim's hand shaking. "It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?"

Jim shook his head.

"Here, maybe this will help." Artie handed Jim a cup of coffee and watched as Jim just placed it on the table and stared at it. "Jim, everything's gonna be ok."

Jim looked at Artie with a frustrated look on his face, and slightly waved his left hand at him.

"How do I know? Because you've been through tough situations before."

In anger Jim jumped up from the couch, raised his hands in the air before resting them on the fireplace.

"It's _not _different this time Jim, you just think it is because you've never had to deal with this before." Artie walked up behind his friend, "You've fought your way through Indians, shootouts, sickness, this isn't any different."

Jim turned and grabbed Artie's shoulders, anger and fear filled his eyes.

"I understand that you're worried, but you gotta fight through this, like you fought through your amnesia."

Jim pushed Artie aside then slammed his fists against the back wall.

"You weren't a quitter then, and you're not a quitter now." Artie said stiffly as he placed his hand on Jim's shoulder, he watched as Jim's fists tightened in anger. "Let me put this way, I won't _let_ you quit."

Jim dropped one of his fists and looked over his shoulder at his friend; Artie had always been there for him right when he was needed, and this time was no different, that's what made their friendship so strong. He then turned to look Artie in the eye, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now see, we had a perfectly good conversation just now, you know if your voice doesn't return you could be the first "agent mime."

Jim shook his head and quietly chuckled,

"Now, why don't we get cleaned up and go see Kiki?" Artie said with a big smile.

Jim looked a little confused, he then pointed to himself then Artie.

"Well yeah, I told her last night that I'd come by later, and besides I need to know what happened last night."

Reluctantly Jim nodded his head, but the thought of going back to the room made him shudder.

* * *

A quiet knock took Kiki Marco off her course of heading up the stairs to the front door. As she opened the door a small smile crossed her face. "Artemus, James I'm so glad to see that you are ok."

Jim smiled then leaned in to kiss her cheek before he walked in.

Artie saw the confused look on Kiki's face, "Unfortunately Kiki, he's not alright. Whoever killed your husband damaged Jim's throat, he can't talk."

"Oh no," she whispered, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that Jim's only got a fair chance to regain his voice, but we won't know anything for a few days. In the meantime, I was hoping that Jim could look at the study and hopefully show us what happened."

"Of course." And Kiki, Artie and James walked into the study.

A small shiver went down Jim's spine as he looked around the room.

"Alright Jim, do you remember anything?" Artie asked.

Jim looked around then crossed the room and opened the curtains then the balcony doors and stopped.

"Ok, so the balcony was open, what else?"

Jim quickly grabbed a guard that was in there and placed him on the left side of the desk where the General had been lying, grabbed another guard and placed him on the balcony, then turned to Artie.

"So there was someone on the balcony?" Jim nodded, "What else?"

Jim started heading for the desk when he remembered something, he then grabbed Artie, placed him behind the desk and then signaled him to attack.

"Someone jumped you." Artie walked up to Jim, "What then?"

Jim grabbed Artie's shoulders and carefully pulled him down. The two pretended to wrestle and Jim then pushed Artie towards the fireplace next to the balcony.

"Good, then what? Was the person on the balcony armed?"

Jim closed his eyes, he couldn't remember seeing a gun so he shook his head, he opened his eyes and pointed at his right arm, and with the simplest twist his pistol appeared in his palm. Artie nodded in acknowledgment, but before he could say anything else, he saw Jim's hand begin shake.

"Jim? is that when someone grabbed you?" but there was no response. Artie carefully walked over to his frightened friend and took the gun from him. "Jim?" still no response. Artie then took a hold of Jim's shoulders and gently shook him. "Jim!"

Jim suddenly came back to reality, his blue/green eyes locked onto Artie's dark brown eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that when someone started choking you?" Artie asked calmly. In fear Jim nodded his head. "Ok Jim, now think, could you see him or feel anything?"

Jim swallowed hard when he suddenly remembered; he grabbed Artie's wrist and pointed.

"A bracelet. Could you tell what kind?"

Jim then lifted his left hand and started touching his thumb and middle finger together.

"Spikes, like the muscle men in the circus wear." Artie watched as Jim nodded his head wearily, he then watched as his friend tried to stand but collapsed in his arms. "Easy Jim." He then looked up at Kiki, "Could he stay with you while I have a look around town."

"Of course," she said as she signaled for the guards. "Take Senor West up the room next to mine, but gently."

"Si Senora." and the guards carefully lifted and walked Jim upstairs.

"I shouldn't have brought him here yet, he's still so weak."

"He will be fine now, I will take care of him." Kiki said as she walked Artie to the door.

"I'll try to be back soon. Kiki, was there a circus here recently?"

"Yes, it pulled out just before your train pulled in. They were set up on the east side of town."

"Thank you Kiki." Artie kissed her cheek and then left.

As she shut the door a guard came to her, "Senora, Senor West is settled, but he is restless."

Mrs. Marco nodded her head then headed upstairs.

* * *

Chapter 3

Artie wasn't too sure as where to start his search, but he knew that they probably had to get some permits for setting up, so after checking with the sheriff he took off for the east side of town. There he saw the evidence of tents and animals, and he found some tracks that sent him on his way. He rode off until suddenly he heard faint accordion music, he followed the music to a small camp of circus wagons; he saw the ringmaster, a fire-eater, a couple of acrobats... and the strong man.

_"Bingo!"_ he thought, and with a final wipe of his brow; he rode into camp.

"A rider coming in!" One of the acrobats called.

The ringmaster stood to his feet and walked to meet Artemus. "Can I help you sir?"

"Well I certainly hope so," Artie said with a slight English accent. "I heard that you just passed through Crossville and I was wondering if you might be needing a magician?"

"Well it just so happens that we do, are you any good?"

Artie climbed down from his horse, "Well I don't know if I'm all that good, but I can do a few things." And with that Artie pulled a rabbit, some flowers and handkerchiefs out of his hat, made an apple appear out of his horses ear and then made the rabbit vanish.

"Well I must say sir, that _was _impressive." The ringmaster said as he applauded. "What's your name?"

"Why Alec's my name, Alec Anders."

"I'm the ringmaster, Aaron Kruse, Barclay our fire-eater, uhh this is Alistair and Alvin the "Tumbling Trouble-Makers" and this is Mighty Maxim our strong man.

_"And I'm the lion tamer."_ A voice said, and a beautiful young lady emerged, her brown hair flowed over her shoulder, "Briella."

Artie swallowed hard, "Charmed I'm sure."

"Welcome to the circus Signore Anders."

That was it; Artie was in!

* * *

Artie settled his horse with the others then went and sat down near the fire.

"Signore Anders," Briella said as she came closer. "May I join you?"

"Why of course, but please call me Alec."

"I'm curios Alec, how did you get so good at magic?"

"Well, when I was little I never had very many friends so I start learning tricks to keep me entertained. And as I got older, I got better and... well let's just say that I lost many jobs because things kept "disappearing."

"Oh, I see." Briella said. "So that's when you went looking for a circus?"

"Well no, I just traveled from town to town doing small shows, back in Crossville someone suggested that I try and catch up with you."

"Well I'm very glad you did."

Artie smiled, "Briella, tell me about the people here."

"Well Kruse and Barclay were the first, along with Kruse's wife and children."

"I didn't know that Mr. Kruse was married."

"Oh yes, there's a few here that you have yet to meet, there's Carrie Kruse, Mr. Kruses assistant and their children; A.J and Michelle. A.J plays our music and Michelle works with the horses and elephants. Then there's Miranda our fortune teller, and Alvin and Alistair."

"Where did they get their name "The Tumbling Trouble-Makers."?" Artie interrupted.

"Well they're twins, and twins have a tendency to cause more trouble than just one child, we picked them up about 2 years ago after their parents died, I joined just shortly before them. And then there's Mighty Maxim, who came from Russia to get away from the cruel tortures he endured for years."

Artie felt a little bad, but he wondered if that's why he attacked Jim. "Briella, does Maxim get angry easily?" he noticed that she started rubbing her arm.

"Si, he gets angry very easily, best to just stay out of his way." she flashed a brief smile at him.

"Now I noticed that there isn't a little man here."

"Oh we had one, Sammy Small, but he left us about 4 towns back. He found a wonderful young lady to marry, but he's sorely missed."

"Well that's great for Sammy. What if he wants to come back?"

"Oh he knows how to find us; you see we've only been traveling east right now, and he'll know that if there's nowhere else to go east, then we'll head north, it's the best way for us not to get lost."

"I see." Artie said, just then Maxim walked passed with a big tree log under one arm, and then Artie spotted it; Maxim was wearing a bracelet on his right wrist... with spikes.

* * *

He couldn't breathe, something was choking him, he tried to fight it but it was too strong. _"HELP!"_ he thought, but no one would.  
His lungs were on fire as he gasped for air, he could feel himself slipping away when he suddenly heard something. _"James!"_ it called out, just then he could see a little bit of light, as it slowly grew brighter he realized that he was waking up.

_"James! James!"_ the voice got closer and closer. _"Kiki?"_ he thought, he slowly raised his right hand looking for her.

Kiki didn't have to think twice when she saw Jim's hand rise. As she took it in hers she leaned down and spoke sweetly. "It's alright Jim, I'm here. It's just a nightmare, no one is going to harm you." with her left hand she carefully brushed Jim's dark hair back from his face.

Slowly Jim opened his and very wearily looked into Kiki's dark brown eyes.

"Hey," she said smiling. "You're safe now, you're running a fever, that's probably what caused your nightmare."

Jim tried to speak, but sudden pain coursed through him, he grabbed his throat with his left hand and began coughing.

"Hey easy, easy, how about some water?"

Painfully Jim nodded, as Kiki crossed the room to get a glass of water she made sure that she never left Jim's eye-line.  
As she brought the water back, Jim didn't give her the chance to help him when he suddenly grabbed the glass and started gulping it down.

"Not so much, not so much, it'll make you sick."

Jim's head fell back on the pillow, he felt weak, his head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. As he laid there he suddenly realized that Artie wasn't there. In a fevered worry he tried to sit up.

"Hey hey, take it easy." Kiki said as she eased Jim back down. "Artie left hours ago, he got a small possible lead of who hurt you. He promised to contact us when he could."

James breathing became harder as he feared for his friend out there; Artie had gone off on his own before, but this time was a little different, even if the man that wounded him _could_ be found, Artie's no match for that kind of strength.

Kiki could see the fear in Jim's eyes. She took his hand back in hers and with her left hand she carefully used a cool cloth to wipe away the sweat that poured off his face. "I know you're worried, Artie might not be as strong a fighter as you, but he knows how to keep out of trouble. You taught him well."

Jim couldn't tell if was Kiki's sweet words or the fever that was making him slip back into darkness, but whatever it was he couldn't fight it and withing seconds he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter 4

As the sun set over the horizon the circus troupe sat down around the fire to eat supper.

Artie got his food and then looked around for a place where he could sit and keep an eye on everyone. He spotted the perfect spot at the base of a tree, as he settled down he began wondering who from the troupe could've murdered the General _and _wounded Jim. _"There's no way that any of the ladies could've tangled with Jim, he's too strong a fighter._" he thought to himself, he remembered Jim showing him that there were two people in the room _before_ someone grabbed him from behind. His first initial thought was Kruse and Barclay, _"but wait,"_ he thought. _"Jim just said that one was _standing_ on the balcony, maybe _that _could've been one of the ladies." _

His thoughts were interrupted by Briella, "Excuse me Alec, but could I maybe join you?"

"Why of course, I was actually wanting to talk with you more."

"Oh well," and she sat down, "What would you like to know."

"Well, do Alistair and Alvin always hang out together?"

"Oh yes, they have this small fear that if _one_ left for even a little while, something bad would happen to them."

"I see," Artie said, "Does Mr. Kruse do anything other than be the ringmaster?"

"Well as a side show he tries to go against Maxim in arm wrestling, he's been training for it for years." she answered as she took a bite.

"Really?" Artie questioned as she rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes, you should see the muscles on him. He use to train with Barclay, but then Barclay had an accident and now he can barely lift his right arm."

Artie nodded in acknowledgment. _"So, Kruse might've been the one that Jim wrestled with, but who was the one on the balcony?"_

"Oh, the circus was so much more delightful when Marco was here." Briella sighed.

Artie looked at her in shock, "Who's Marco?"

"Oh Marco was our tightrope walker, he came to us about 8 months ago, but he left a couple towns back."

Something about 8 months ago started stirring in Artie's mind. "Did he say why he left?"

"No, but my guess is because he wanted a real vacation after his accident."

"What happened?"

"Oh, a few months back, during a practice run, he fell and broke his ankle. He had to rest for quite some time, he still appeared in the parade but he didn't do a performance for well over 2 months."

"Hmm, that's a shame. What was he like?"

"He was tall, black hair and real dark eyes. Oh and he was from Mexico." she said mesmerized

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know if Marco was his first or last name, would you?"

"Nope, sorry." And with that Briella walked away. That didn't bother Artie, he just kept his eyes on his number one suspect; Maxim."

Shortly after the troupe turned in for the night.

* * *

Out on a tail Artie always slept light, James taught him to keep his whits about him because you never know who might show up. Besides, he had too much going on to get a good night sleep. _"Maxim's gotta be the muscle that killed the General and wounded Jim, and Kruse has to be the man that Jim wrestled, but _who_ was the person on the balcony?"_ He thought to himself, he then made the decision to ride back into town tomorrow and try to talk to Jim again.

Just then he thought he heard a rider approaching, he started to sit up when he saw Briella jump out of her wagon and run to the stranger.

"Oh my darling," she said quietly. "I thought that you wouldn't return."

"I changed my mind, I needed to see you again." the man said.

Artie waited in anticipation, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face in the fire.

"Oh darling, you're freezing, come by the fire."

The couple moved to the fire, but Artie still couldn't see, he need to shift his position. So very carefully he let out a loud snore and rolled over so he could see the strangers face, but the stranger couldn't see him.

The stranger jumped. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's just our new magician, Alec. He just joined up today."

The figure suddenly was uneasy, "My darling, I must return to town tonight."

"But why?"

"I must gather some last minute things before the troupe leaves tomorrow."

"Oh we're not leaving tomorrow, Kruse wants us to rest here a couple more days." Briella said excitedly.

"Very well, meet me tomorrow where the tents were set." he said as he headed back for his horse.

Artie could almost see his face, _"just one more turn."_

"Will do, oh Marco, what's you're first name?"

Artie got that final look as the man turned and was shocked when he heard his name, _"Desi."_ It was General Desi Marco.

* * *

As the sun began to rise Artie wasn't wasting any time saddling his horse to head back to town, he left a small note saying that he had to pick up some of his belongings from town. As he rode back into town he was trying to figure out how to tell Jim about Desi, they were old friends and this news would hurt him greatly.

He was careful not to pass the old circus grounds as he headed back to town, he passed by the Generals house and headed for the train.  
He walked in the train car half worn out from the ride and half upset by the news he brought back with him. He quickly sent Washington a telegram about what was happening, and then he gathered some extra stuff that he and Jim might be needing and headed back to town.

As he headed for the Generals house he spotted a female rider down at the other end of the street, no doubt it was Briella, but he would leave it alone for now.  
He arrived at the house, outside were double the guards but lucky for him, one guard recognized him.

"Senor Gordon."

"Is the Misses at home?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"Si Senor, she hasn't left Senor Wests side since you left."

"Is Senor West alright?" Artie said a little worried.

"Last I knew Senor, he was running a very high fever."

The guard showed him which room to go to, Artie knocked on the door, but there was no answer. As he carefully opened the door he spotted someone looking out the window.

"Jim?" he said quietly.

Jim half turned to see who is was, and when he saw that it was Artie he crossed the room to greet his friend.

"Hey Jim, how are you?" Artie said as he and his friend shook hands.

Jim tried speaking but just a horse sounding groan escaped, but this time he wasn't overwhelmed with pain, with his hand he indicated that he was just so/so.

"Well the doctor _did_ say that it'd probably be a few days. The guard downstairs told me that you'd been running a fever."

Jim reluctantly nodded then went and sat on bed.

"Jim, I've got some news to tell you, and I just don't know how to." Artie said with grief.

Jim looked up with worry in his eyes, he slightly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, _"What do you mean?"_ he thought.

Artie sat down on the chair in front of his friend. "What I mean is that, Desi Marco is still alive."

The news hit Jim like a punch to the face, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Jim I saw him, yesterday the circus lion tamer told me that they had a tightrope walker with them for a short time, and last night he returned, and Jim it _was_ General Desi Marco."

Jim jumped up from the bed, went and punch the wall then turned back to his friend with both his hands slightly raised in disbelief.

"I know what I'm saying!" Artie stood up and confronted his friend, "Jim in all the years you've known me, you know I'd _never_ lie to you. I went back to the train this morning and talked to Washington, do you remember those major bank robberies that started about 2 months ago, but were never solved?" Jim nodded his head. "Well according to the lion tamer, 2 months ago the tightrope walker broke his leg and stopped performing, I checked with Washington, every time a bank was robbed the circus was in town. What better way to rob a bank _and _have an alibi? By using a twin."

Jim finally understood where Artie was going, but he still couldn't see how General Marco fit in to all this. He cocked his head sideways with a questionable look on his face, he tugged on his collar then held out his hands.

"How does the General fit in? I don't know yet, I had hoped that if you were feeling up to it..."

Jim raised his hand and nodded his head, suddenly he heard light footsteps heading their way. Jim then got a concerned look on his face as he pointed at the door.

"We can't tell Kiki just yet Jim, it'll kill her."

Jim sadly nodded his head just as the door started to open, they stepped out of the way as Kiki was bringing in a tray of food.

"James, I'm glad to see you up... Why Artemus, it's so good to see you." she said as she laid the tray on the table.

"It's good to see you again Kiki, how have you been?"

She quietly sighed, "I hope you will not take this the wrong way, but I would have gone mad had it not been for James' needing me to care for him, if you had just been staying here as a guest I'm afraid that I would have made myself scarce."

Jim smiled gratefully, and Artie took a hold of Kiki's hand, "Well Kiki, we're most grateful for your nursing skills, you are doing far better at caring for Jim than I could have." And Jim nodded in agreement.

Kiki smiled, she was grateful for having such sweet friends as these two gentlemen. "Artemus, would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh yeah I'd love some." he said glancing back at Jim.

"Good, now James you eat and then get some more rest, ok?"

Jim nodded then sat down to eat while Artie and Kiki left the room.

"I do want to thank Kiki for taking care of Jim. How has he been?"

"Not as well as I would like, whatever upset him yesterday really took a toll on his body."

"What do you mean?" Artie said worriedly.

"After you left yesterday he started to develop a very high fever, he thrashed in his sleep, but when he tried calling out he was overrun with pain."

"Doc said that his throat would cause pain for a couple days, he needs to take it easy for at least one more day."

"He is still very weak, and he still has a slight fever. But he is welcome to stay for as long as it takes." Kiki said as she took Artie's arm.

"I appreciate it Kiki, very much."

As they entered the kitchen Kiki just had one last question on her mind.

"Artemus, have you found out who killed my husband?"

"Uh not yet, but I think I'm on the right track." Artie didn't like lying to his friend, but he was afraid of how she might react.

* * *

Chapter 5

After breakfast, Artie gave Kiki one final kiss then he was on his way back to the campsite.

As he rode in, the ringmaster look very upset. "Where have you been Anders?" he demanded.

"I just went to gather the rest of my things, I left you a note." Artie stuttered.

"Yes, I got your note. You're off the hook _this_ time, but don't let it happen again."

Artie let out a deep breath he'd been holding as he climbed off his horse. "Well boy, let's hope that Jim can come up with something.

* * *

Back at the house Kiki had allowed Jim to journey into the library to get a little more sunlight, when he was alone he began looking for some sign to prove Artie's theory. Suddenly he hit it; the Marco Family Bible, he opened it and began reading it, it took him a moment to find the right page but he then found it _"Senora Ana Marco mother of twins Desi Esteban Marco and Diego Cortez Marco_."

_"Desi had a twin!"_ Jim thought to himself, but he wondered; if Desi was still alive, was Diego the one that was murdered? And if that was the case, then who was the General and who was the tightrope walker?

As these thoughts ran through his mind, Jim found himself feeling dizzy. He grabbed his head in pain, as he staggered back to the couch Kiki walked in. "James!" she quickly walked over, grabbed Jim's arm, guided him to the couch and helped him lay down.

"What is the matter? Can you tell me?" she said gently.

His body twisted in pain, he kept holding his head which made Kiki believe that his headache and fever had returned. As she felt his forehead her cool hand seemed to calm Jim down.

"Oh your fever is up again, don't worry you're gonna be fine." Kiki called and asked a guard to bring her some cool water, a blanket and the fixings for Jim's medicine.

While she waited she noticed that Jim was looking at her, his lips trying to form some words. "What is it James?" she whispered.

As she leaned closer she could hear a raspy whisper, _"I'm... I'm sorry, should... shouldn't have m-moved... might've s-saved your life."_

"What are you talking about?" She said confusingly.

_"D-Desi, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_ He muttered.

"Oh James, it's not your fault." Just then she realized, "James, your voice! You can talk!" But her joy was cut short as she felt her friend shivering in her hands. "Oh James." she whispered.

As the guard came in with the stuff, Kiki grabbed the blanket and began to wrap Jim in it. "Quickly, build a fire and get some more blankets!" she commanded.

The guard called for a couple more to help him, and pretty soon the room was filled with warmth as the fire blazed in the fireplace.

Kiki carefully applied the medication to Jim's throat, she could still feel his fever warming through her fingers. He hadn't said a word in about 10 minutes, she thought that maybe he had passed out, but as she began to wipe his forehead with a cool cloth he began to stir.

"James?" she whispered sweetly.

Slowly he opened his eyes, "K-Kiki?" he struggled. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"It's alright James, you have nothing to apologize for." She said as she gently caressed his forehead. "You never were one to wait for a full recovery."

Jim smiled weakly, he fought himself to stay conscious, just long enough to ask her a question. "Ki-Kiki..."

"Yes James?" she said as she leaned closer, so Jim wouldn't have to strain his voice.

"Desi... Desi's brother... Wh-where is he?" the struggle to speak wore him out.

"Diego? He's with the circus. Why?" but there was no response, for Jim slipped back into unconsciousness.

As Kiki continued to try and get his fever down she wondered, _"Why would Jim want to know about Diego?"_

* * *

Artie practiced some of his small magic tricks while he kept his eye on everyone; the young boy, A.J played his music while his sister did some tricks with a small horse. Alistair and Alvin constantly continued to perfect their tower tumble move but was often tripped up by Barclay blowing fire in their direction.  
Kruse and Maxim continued to lift weights and occasionally spar with each other, and Carrie and Miranda were telling each others fortunes. But one person remained missing; Briella. He was more sure now than before that it _was_ her at the other end of the street that morning, and he only had a short time to figure out who else was in that study before Desi revealed who he really was.

_"But if there _were_ twins, then they probably went under the same name for a cover."_ he thought to himself but he then was more confused than ever. _"But why? The General is a highly respected man, was his brother behind the robberies and used Desi's name? Or was the General really Diego?"_

All that thinking made his brain hurt, but the one thing he definitely noticed was that Kruse wasn't too worried about Briella missing, made him think that Kruse was far deeper in this whole scheme than he let on. Just then Carrie walked over and sat beside him.

"Are you alright Mr. Anders?" she said sweetly. "You seemed lost in thought."

"Oh, I was just trying to think of a better way to show off this trick here." he stumbled as he fiddled around with a deck of cards.

"I see, uhh may I read your fortune?"

"Why of course." Artie watched as Carrie laid out the cards and slowly began picking out certain cards.

"You are very talented," she began. "But _not_ just as a magician, but in other fields of work. You recently lost a dear friend, and almost had another loss."

"Yes, a uhh a couple of my friends were attacked."

"The closest of the two survived though?" she glanced at him.

"Yes." he answer pleased. "What else does the cards say?"

Carrie looked down. "Some vital information will come to you... soon. It could answer the many questions you have stirring in your mind. You must be prepared though, this information could cost you, or your friend."

Artie looked up in shock, and noticed that Carrie then dropped a note next to him as she left. He carefully opened the note, _"My husband knows who you really are, Marco told him. You and Mr. West are both in danger."_

At first Artie thought to run off, but they'd be expecting that, so he just went on performing his little magic tricks and prayed that Jim would be well enough to watch out for trouble.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jim woke with a start, he felt hot but not like a fever. He then noticed that he was under two thick blankets and there was a fire in the fireplace. He couldn't remember where he was at first, then he spotted the Bible on the nearby table and realized that he was still in the library.

As he sat up he noticed Kiki standing by the window. "I'm pleased to say that your fever has finally broke." she said stiffly.

Jim took a minute to gain his strength before standing up and walking over to his friend. "What happened?" he said sorely, his throat slightly throbbed.

"That is what I would like to know." she said without turning. "I found my husband's family Bible on the floor after you passed out, and you asked about Desi's brother Diego, why?"

Jim realized what a horrible mistake he made in his fevered state, he carefully grabbed Kiki's shoulders and turned her around to look her in the eye. "Kiki," he started, "Artie made a small discovery at the circus, a man who looked just like Desi performed with the troupe. And last night he told the lion tamer that his name was "Desi"."

"No, you are lying! My husband is dead!" she broke free and crossed to the couch.

"I'm not lying Kiki, _that's_ why I had the Bible out," he struggled as he sat beside her. "Artie thinks that Desi's twin traveled with the circus and robbed some banks along the way. Now, if it wasn't well known that Desi had a twin then Diego could use him as an alibi."

"So, you think that Diego killed Desi? But for what reason?"

"You said that the circus came through here a few days ago, Desi probably caught his brother in an attempt to rob the bank, Diego didn't like it, so..."

"He killed Desi." Kiki finished.

"I'm sorry Kiki, Artie didn't want me to tell you until he was absolutely sure." Jim said as he took a hold of Kiki's hand.

"What will happen now?"

"I _must_ find Artie, he could be in serious trouble. Which way did he go?"

"But you are not fully recovered." she said surprisingly.

"I'll be fine Kiki, now which way did he go?" Jim swallowed hard.

"He-He went east."

Jim kissed Kiki goodbye then rode off, hoping that he'd fine Artie... alive.

* * *

Artie could see the sun beginning to go down, he had a feeling that if something was gonna happen, it was gonna take place after dark. He carefully packed away his belongings and then tucked some "small surprises" in his pockets. He didn't want the others to realize that he was on to their scheme so he very casually walked over to his horse and started running a brush over him.

"Well boy," he whispered. "Let's hope James is back on his feet pretty soon otherwise you're gonna have to find a new master."

The horse nickered lightly, but suddenly there was a small echo. "Hey boy, do that again." Artie listened as his horse nickered again, and shortly after the echo sounded, but it wasn't an echo. Artie looked behind him to see if he was clear, then he took off towards the weeds and saw Jim riding towards him.

"Jim." he quietly called.

Jim stopped and smiled when he saw his friend signalling him away from the camp. As he dismounted he could see a look of relief on Artie's face that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's happening Artie." Jim sorely croaked.

"Jim, your voice!" Artie said excitedly. "Hah! I told you, I told you! See, all you needed was a little rest and some positive reassuring."

_"Indeed Mr. Anders."_ A voice said from the weeds. Suddenly all the men from the circus appeared, rifles pointed at the agents, with Desi Marco in front. "Oh should I say, Artemus Gordon?"

Jim couldn't believe his eyes.

The two gentlemen were walked into the camp where they were then tied up against a tree.

"I'm so sorry for all this deception gentlemen, but it was necessary." The General said cocky like.

"What I can't understand is why, Desi?" Artie said frustrated.

"Ah, well you see, since I have earned the rank of General my duties called for me to sacrifice so much for my country. In other words; Kiki and I are broke."

"So you started robbing banks?"

"You are very bright Artemus, but you haven't figured out _how_ I did it."

"Your twin Diego," Jim spoke, his throat feeling like it was burning. "_Diego_ was the tightrope walker, he pretended to break his leg so you could switch with him."

"But why do that?" Artie asked.

"Because Desi is afraid of heights. He couldn't... couldn't switch with Diego and _not_ perform, he needed an out."

"Very good James, my brother and I have underestimated you. Except the scheme became a little complicated when Barclay caught me and turned me in to Kruse." Marco said as he bit into an apple.

Artie nodded his head, "So, you cut the circus troupe in to keep your alibi straight. If someone caught a glimpse of you robbing the bank, the circus would hide you and your brother would be safe and sound at Crossville."

"Quite an ingenious plot, until that ungrateful brother of mine began to have second thoughts. "Didn't like lying to Kiki." he said, wanted to turn us both in, swine."

Artie got a quick look at Jim, his friends head hung low, he began almost gasping for air. "Jim, are you alright?"

"Artie..." he whispered hoarsely.

Desi looked up at him, "What is it? What's wrong with him?"

"Your Mighty Maxim damaged his throat, it's causing him to run a fever." Artie said half in anger and half in worry.

Desi walked over to his old friend and lifted his head up. Jim wearily looked into the eyes of the man who _use _to be his friend.

"Cut them down." Desi commanded.

"But General..." Kruse started.

"I said cut them down!"

Artie was released first, he caught Jim as his body slumped from the tree. "Jim?" he whispered, Jim opened his eyes and winked at him. Artie smiled then looked back at the General, "He needs help."

"General you can't!" Kruse spoke up again. "They can stop us if we help them."

"On the contrary Aaron, they are most valuable to Washington. The government would pay a nice price for their precious agent duo to be spared. Take James to the wagon, have Carrie look after him, I will deal with Mr. Gordon."

Kruse and the twins carefully lifted Jim's body and carried him off.

"What do you want from me Desi?" Artie said as he stood to his feet.

"A letter Artemus, to Washington. For three million dollars."

* * *

Beads of sweat drizzled off of Jim's face as he laid in the wagon. Carrie Kruse asked her children to bring her some cool water and fresh cloths.

As she carefully wiped the sweat from his brow he opened his eyes.

"Mr. West..." she started, but Jim quickly raised his hand to tell her to be silent.

He sat up and quickly looked outside. As he turned back he grabbed his throat so it wouldn't hurt to talk. "What- What's going here?"

"I wish I knew Mr. West." Carrie whispered. "Who is Desi?"

"Desi Marco, a very highly honored General of the Mexican army. He's also the twin brother of your friend Diego. Artie told me that a couple months ago your tightrope walker was injured."

"Yes, uh during a rehearsal something spooked him and he fell, broke his leg."

"Where were you located when that happened?" Jim quietly coughed.

"Uhh, it was late May and we were in St. Louis."

"That's just about the time General and Senora Marco were there, they could've made the switch then." He mumbled.

"What?" Carrie said in disbelief.

"Desi Marco had a twin brother named Diego. Now Diego _was_ your tightrope walker, but he was murdered."

"But why?"

"The General was broke, he needed money. So when he got wind that his brother was injured in St. Louis, he went and traded places with him. Now, with the _real_ General pretending to be the injured tightrope walker, he was free to move about the city and rob any banks."

"But wouldn't he have been seen?" Carrie questioned.

Jim swallowed hard, all this talking was wearing him out. "That's why Diego returned to Crossville with Mrs. Marco, _as_ the General. Diego wasn't well known because Desi took all the glory."

"That's why he joined the circus? To get a name?"

"Exactly, but since he was injured he couldn't do any stunts, that's why Desi took his place; because _he_ can't do any stunts."

"So, if Desi was spotted robbing the banks, his double would be his alibi." Carrie finished.

"Right." Jim suddenly began coughing violently.

Carrie carefully grabbed his shoulders and laid his back down. "Did Maxim do this to you?"

Jim nodded his head, his throat felt like it was full of splinters.

"I'll be right back."

But before she could leave the wagon, Jim grabbed her and placed a small ball in her hand. "G-get that t-to Artie, he'll know..." then he passed out.

Carrie nodded her head and as she stepped out of the wagon Alistair met her. "Is everything alright Mrs. Carrie?"

"Yes, but could you help me? I need to make a small fire here so I can warm some water."

"Of course Mrs. Carrie."

Carrie and Alistair walked past where Artie was writing the ransom letter to gather some wood. As she walked back she pretended to trip and fall next to Artie. As he helped her back up, she shoved the small ball into his hand, he didn't say anything as he tucked it into his pocket.

"Alright, read me back what we've got so far." Desi demanded.

As Carrie walked on she could see that Artie didn't like what he had just written. If Jim was gonna help his friend, she had to hurry.

Carrie carefully started a small fire outside of her wagon, she then placed a pot of water over it to boil, as it boiled she threw in some herbs and bark and stirred it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jim laid in the wagon wondering if Artie was alright, he wanted to help but his throat felt on fire, it caused him great pain when he swallowed. Just then Carrie walked back in with a cup in her hand. She knelt down and carefully lift his head.

"Here drink this, it'll help ease the pain."

The smell just about knocked him out, he tried turning his head away but Carrie kept insisting, and he drank it all.

He closed his eyes in pain, whatever it was it burned his throat, it felt like it was turning into cotton in his throat. "What?" he croaked.

"It's a special herb mix that Miranda made... After Maxim choked me." she answer sorrowfully.

Jim looked at her in pain and surprise.

"Yes, Maxim hurt me just like he hurt you. I use to be a beautiful singer, but he took that away from me when I accidentally spilled coffee on him. He has a very short temper. Miranda put this together, it helped me to be able to speak again but my songs were gone and they'll never return."

Jim took a hold of her hand, "I'm very sorry," he said a little more clearer. "I know I can't give that back to you, but maybe I can get you a little vengeance."

* * *

Artie finished reading the letter to Desi. "Very good, I like it. You are a good writer Artemus, my compliments to your teachers."

"No compliments are needed, I taught myself to write like that from reading Shakespeare. You ought to know _old friend,_ you use to perform with me!" Artie snapped.

"So I did, "_The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." _One of my favorite quotes."

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once." _Artie said cocky like.

"I am not a coward!" Desi said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "I fought for my people, I sacrificed for my people, and what did I get in return? My money taken from me, I could no longer afford to support my wife. How could I tell her? How could I face Kiki again?"

"So you rob banks and make your brother _pretend_ to be you and love your wife? How could you send Diego do that to Kiki?" Just then Artie caught sight of Jim standing in the background.

"It was difficult, but Diego devised a plan to make sure that she wouldn't get too close; an injury." Desi said in a blowhard tone.

"Let me guess, a broken leg. His _real_ broken leg."

"Exactly. Now my old friend, Kruse will take care of you from here on out while I get this letter to Washington."

_"I don't think so Desi!"_ Carrie called out, and just then the two agents threw the small bombs and escaped when they exploded.

Artie, Jim and Carrie quickly ducked behind some bushes.

"Thanks for the distraction Carrie."

"My pleasure Mr. Anders." she said out of breath.

"Uhh, Artemus Gordon." Artie corrected her. "Now what Jim?"

"Maybe these would help?" Jim said as he pulled out two pistols and gun belts.

"Very nice. So, who goes where?" Artie asked as he strapped the belt on.

"Maxim's mine, but we should go after Desi together."

"I agree." And with that Jim snuck around the back and found the strong man.

Artie went after Kruse while Carrie went to protect her children.

As Carrie got closer to her wagon, she found Miranda, Briella and the twins along with her children hiding inside. "Come on, we must leave now."

* * *

Artie ran from tree to tree when suddenly a shot was fired at him, he took cover and returned fire. "Give it up Kruse!"

"Why should I?" Kruse called back. "The General has promised me enough money that I can finally stop traveling the streets, my children could finally grow up in a normal home!."

"You could still have that Aaron if you just give up! There's a reward for the capture of the bank robber, turn yourself in and you'll be rewarded, I promise."

Kruse didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Alright Gordon, I give up."

Just as Kruse came out in the clearing a shot was fired and Kruse was hit. Artie returned fire and a sudden shout was heard. As Artie came out of hiding he noticed that it was Barclay who shot Kruse.

Artie quickly walked over, half expecting to find Aaron Kruse dead, but he was pleased to see that he was wrong. "Aaron, you're gonna be ok, it's not a serious wound."

* * *

Jim studied his opponent before he realized, the best approach was... surprise. Jim climbed a small tree and jumped Maxim from behind. The two men fell to the ground, but Jim was fast and agile, he jumped back to feet and was able to kick the strong man before he could stand up. Jim wasn't really sure how to beat this man, but he wasn't going to give up.

Maxim stood up, then grabbed a log and threw it towards the agent. Jim was able to jump out of the way, but he lost his footing and Maxim grabbed him and began choking him again. Jim tried hard not the thrash around for he feared that if he did, his throat would be permanently damaged... If Maxim didn't break his neck.

Jim tried to find a weak spot, but it was no use. The woods seem to spin around as Jim began to lose his breath and black out, just then a nearby gun went off, the bullets hit Maxim with immense force. Maxim dropped Jim and turned to see Carrie aiming a rifle at him, he took two steps before he collapsed and died.

Carrie ran over to Jim, he was gripping his throat, coughing and gasping for air. "Try to relax, it'll help you breathe easier."

As he relaxed and was able to catch his breath, he looked at Carrie. "Wh-Where's Desi."

"He headed for the hill."

Jim collected himself then took off running, as he passed by the clearing, Artie joined him and they went after Desi.

"Carrie said that Desi headed this way." Jim said hoarsely, a slight pain throbbed in his throat.

"Are you alright Jim?" Artie questioned as he tried to locate Desi.

"I'll be alright." he said, then he and Artie headed just a few more feet up when a bullet ricocheted off a nearby boulder.

Jim signaled to Artie to keep Desi busy while he tried to find another way around him.

"Desi! give it up, there's nowhere to go!" Artie called.

_"That's where you're wrong Artemus! I have money now, I can live in far richer lands than ever before." _the voice called from the rocks.

"Oh yeah? What about Kiki? How can you just leave here behind? How can you make her suddenly live in poverty and scrounge to make a living?"

_"She thinks I'm dead, let her keep thinking that! It'll cause her far less pain that he knowing that I'm still alive!"_

Jim located where the General was hiding, he just needed a few more seconds to get behind him.

"You're wrong Desi, Kiki knows that you're still alive! Jim told her when he was suffering from the fever! She's hurt worse now than before!"

"Why did you do that?! It was better if she thought I was dead!" Desi cried out.

Jim snuck up behind Desi, his foot slipped and made a small rock tumble and hit a bigger stone, when he heard the sound Desi turned and fired, Jim returned fire and hit his old friend.

Artie ran up the hill then came to a sudden stop; Jim was holding Desi in his arms as the General gasped for air.

"J-James...Ar-Artemus..." he started.

Artie knelt down beside his friends, "Oh Desi, why?"

"I- I had it all planned out... We were... gonna live... like royalty... Diego... messed it up."

"No Desi, _you_ messed it up. You could've asked for help instead of turning thief." Artie said sorrowfully.

"May-maybe you're right... I was... just... to-to stubborn."

Jim could feel the General slipping away. "Desi, what-what should we tell Kiki?"

_"Tis_ torture," He whispered in pain. "_And not mercy... H-Heaven is here, where Juliet... lives, and every cat and dog... and little m-mouse, every un-unworthy thing, Live... Live here in heaven and m-may look on her, But Romeo may not." _then he died.

Artie looked up at Jim in shock and disbelief; their friend was dead. He softly cried over Desi's body, _"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

Jim laid one hand on Artie's head as a sign of comfort while he still held the Generals body, he then felt small tears begin to fall down his face.

* * *

Chapter 8

At the General's mansion a small gathering was put together in memory of Desi and Diego. Carrie and the others from the circus were there as Jim and Artie walked in.

"James, Artemus!" Kiki said cheerfully as she greeted them.

"Kiki, thank you again for your kind hospitality." Artie said.

"It was my pleasure, how are feeling James?"

"Still a little sore, but getting better everyday." he said a little more clearer now.

_"Well today just seems to be _full_ of good news."_ Carrie said as she walked over.

"Oh? How is that?" Artie questioned.

"Well, Senora Marco was given the reward money after Desi passed, and she has invited us to stay with her."

Jim and Artie had pleased smiles on their faces.

"Oh yes, see Miranda and Briella are going to be introducing us to some _wonderful_ new food, and Carrie and I will be teaching the young ones while her husband and the twins work the farms."

"Well that's just great, congratulations on your new success."

"Thank you Artemus. Now please, let's not dawdle out here, we have need of some good friends and good memories to share." Kiki and Carrie walked back into the main room when Artie stopped to look at a picture of the General and his wife.

"You alright Artie?" Jim asked as he placed a hand on Artie's shoulder.

"Oh sure Jim." Artie said in a trance like voice.

Jim could tell that his friend was still hurt, but in time they'd be able to look back and remember all the good times they had with the General and his wife. But Jim just nodded and walked away.

Artie watched as Jim walked into the other room and a sudden thought came to his mind.  
_"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known." _he whispered.


End file.
